1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gliding board, such as a ski, that is adapted for winter sports. More particularly, the invention relates to a gliding board intended for relatively new snow gliding activities and sports, such as freestyle or freeride skiing.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Freestyle Involves performing acrobatic figures and jumps.
Freeride is a free and varied activity practiced on the mountain. The user descends the slopes on-piste or off-piste, i.e., on groomed or ungroomed surfaces, in any type of snow, including powder snow, for example. Swallow tail skis are known for skiing In powder snow. An example of this type of ski is disclosed in DE 27 04 868. A ski of this type is particularly adapted for use in powder or freshly fallen snow. In addition to providing certain flexibility, the swallow tail ski also reduces torsional strain on the ski while maintaining the ski in a flat position In this regard, the two rear end portions of the ski, because of their possibility of movement with respect to one another, can more easily remain flat on the snow. This ability of the rear end portions of the ski to remain flat provides the skier with a sense of sliding, that is, a better sense of side slip, associated with skis of this type. However, these skis have a number of limitations because they are very flexible. Thus the bending strain in the rear zone is very substantial and, therefore, these types of skis are not recommended by those skilled in the art for use in freestyle skiing, or even for use in freeride skiing. These skis do not provide the user with adequate support when landing a jump or performing other tricks and maneuvers.